


Not Quite Perfect

by VioletEclipse1314



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Roxy is really supportive of Callie, in which one of my moirails knows me very well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEclipse1314/pseuds/VioletEclipse1314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Roxy nor Calliope are perfect, but maybe they're perfect for each other.<br/> </p><p>Short fic requested on tumblr based off of the song "Perfect For Me" by Show Me the Skyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Perfect

There was no denying it, Roxy was a mess when Calliope first talked to her, not that Calliope could really blame her. Her life hadn’t exactly been easy going. Not that Calliope’s had been easier, but she expected a large portion of it from the nature of cherubs.

Over time, Calliope had begun to grow fond for her. She saw her put her friends first and herself second, how she hid much of herself away, and her struggles. Yet, Roxy still kept a smile on her face. She was still goofy and smarter than others may give her credit for.

It hurt how much Calliope cared for this girl. She knew full well that she shouldn’t have let herself get close to any of them, that she’d just have to leave in the end, and yet here she was.

She just hoped that she didn’t let them down, and that they would remember her.

A sound jolted Calliope out of her thoughts. Hurriedly, she rushed behind the curtains, applying her cosplay as fast as she could while silently hoping it was only one of the humans.

“Callie?”

She froze at the voice,  _her_  voice. She quickly shook her head, putting the finishing touches on her outfit before peaking out with a smile.

Roxy quickly grinned back, already babbling about everything that had happened in the session so far. This is how it had been for the past three visits. Calliope listened intently and she found herself wishing these moments wouldn’t end.

Roxy’s smile faded as she finished. “I really wish you were there… I miss you Callie.”

Calliope smiled softly. “I miss you too Roxy.” An idea flashed in her head. Perhaps today was the day. Maybe she could show her the truth…

 _‘The truth that you’re a monster? She’ll never speak to you again if you do!’_  She shook her head at the thought. No, Roxy wasn’t like that. Yet… Maybe she would be horrified at what she really looks like.

“Something wrong?” Roxy’s voice cut through her thoughts, snapping her back to focus.

As she looked at Roxy, she strengthened her fragile resolve just enough to reply, “I think I’m ready to show you what I truly look like.”

To her surprise, Roxy frowned faintly. “You don’t have to. It’s okay.”

“No Roxy, I want to.”

Roxy smiled this time. “If you’re sure, then alright. Take your time.” As she settled on the floor, Calliope saw calm patience in her eyes. Oh god, she hoped that she stayed that calm when she revealed herself.

For a while, Calliope simply sat behind the curtains without her disguise. She stared into the darkness, trying to build up her courage to step out. All the while, Roxy didn’t make a peep. Her patience with Calliope seemed to be never ending, and Calliope was grateful for her. Slowly, Calliope stood up and called, “I’m coming.” She heard a slight rustle of fabric, took a deep breath, and walked out with her eyes closed.

She heard Roxy sharply inhale and immediately regretted her decision. She quickly stepped back behind the curtain, her hands shaking slightly. “I’m sorry Roxy, this was a bad idea. You can go, and I’ll understand if you don’t want to talk to me again. I’m a mon-“

“Callie, I love you so please shut your trap for a second.” Calliope’s eyes flew open and she saw Roxy’s pink eyes looking at her with something she didn’t expect. 

There was no horror in her eyes, only surprise.

“Roxy?”

“Nope, my turn to talk.” Roxy put a finger over Calliope’s mouth and motioned for her to sit down. Roxy crossed her legs in front of Calliope and began, “I should be honest, you’re not what I was expecting. I never would have thought that my best friend would have a skull for a head.”

Calliope blinked in surprise. Roxy thought of her as her best friend? Before she could voice her thoughts, Roxy continued, “Yeah, I said best friend. You look like nothing I’ve seen before, but you’re still beautiful. The only difference is that your beauty is in here.” She poked Calliope’s chest lightly. “Your brother was a huge douchenozzle, and yet you were the one who constantly told  _us_  that we would be fine. I don’t know how you kept up that bubbly attitude either. No matter what you look like, you’re still the silly girl who stinks butt at lying.” Roxy smiled gently. “You trusted me enough to show me, so thank you. Don’t ever believe that you’re not the cutie you are, okay?”

In that moment, Calliope wondered what she did to earn a friend like Roxy. She felt herself smile widely and she could only nod in reply, a lump forming in her throat.

Roxy beamed back at her, softly taking her hand. When Calliope flinched slightly, Roxy let go of her hand quickly, furrowing her eyebrows. Calliope spoke up before she could say anything. “Cherubs tend to be a great deal stronger than others… I don’t want to hurt you.”

Roxy nodded in understanding, confusing Calliope when she hooked their pinkies together. “You can’t hurt me with just your pinkie, right?”

Calliope smiled at her.

Yeah, Roxy wasn’t perfect, and neither was Calliope, but they were perfect for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man it took me a day to plan this just because I love RoxyCallie so much. This fic was requested by the totally awesome trina413. She's hella cool guys all of you should check out her blog. A+


End file.
